


If you love me, please let me know

by crystalredlove



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot twist: soulmate au, Unrequited Love, side ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: Shuhua likes to think she's a good person with a chill personality. Likes to think her affection for her members, all of them, are pretty out there. Even if she does go overboard for the cameras, but her love for them is strong.But her love for Soojin is slightly more different then the rest.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	If you love me, please let me know

Shuhua likes to think she's a good person with a chill personality. Likes to think her affection for her members, all of them, are pretty out there. Even if she does go overboard for the cameras, but her love for them is strong.

But her love for Soojin is slightly different then the rest.

She hasn't outwardly said it, but everyone knows she's different in how she perceives love. A bit more open-minded, and she knows she shouldn't be so outwardly open about it, but she doesn't care. Why should she?

What she does realize though, is Soojin is very closed off with her sometimes. Some members can go up to her and hug her, give her a soft peck on the cheek, or even just hold her hand... And Soojin lets it happen. Looks content. Only when it's Shuhua does Soojin react negatively at times. Pushing her away, scolding her, or straight up leaving the room they're in.

Shuhua thinks her unrequited love will be the end of her. It hurts her sometimes, and hates that Soojin has that affect on her. What hurts more is when Soojin suddenly does start acting more affectionate. Out of the blue she'll hold her close, play with her hair, or just let Shuhua be as clingy as she wants. Then she'll suddenly be cold again.

She doesn't know if her being cold hurts or if it's the whiplash she gets from her changes in attitude towards the younger.

Shuhua's been hurting. Really bad.

The last straw for her was the shooting for Oh My God. Of course, Soojin and Shuhua are doing some of their usual banters, and Shuhua desperately prays that no one notices her agitated state.

When it's time for their shoot together under the strobe lights, Shuhua decides to try to lean in for a kiss, like always. Soojin takes a step back, laughing nervously as she looks around; the ceiling, floor, lights... Anywhere that's not her. Shuhua's mood drops by a lot, and she knows Soojin can tell.

"Ready, action!"

_"No matter what everyone says, fall in love."_

Soojin comes in uncharacteristically close, a tender hand stroking alongside her face. Then, she brings up the other hand and cups both sides of her face and presses her lips very delicately on her forehead.

"Cut!"

Just as Shuhua relished in the feeling, Soojin backed away almost immediately, a horrified look on her face. Subtle, but there.

Something in Shuhua cracked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she left to a dressing room without saying anything to them, glad that the tears went unnoticed.

Soojin watched with mild concern, but thought nothing of it until Minnie came up to her.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

She let Minnie lead her to a quieter part of the set as the staff went to get Soyeon ready.

"What was that?" Minnie's voice was eerily stern.

"What was what?"

"The kiss. What was that?"

"I-" Soojin immediately felt her hands go clammy. "I thought it would look good for the scene." She lied. Truth was, Shuhua just looked so adorable, she couldn't help herself. She's held back too many times before.

"Why did Shuhua run off crying?"

What?

"She didn't cry, what are you talking a-"

"Soojin, how are you this oblivious?" Minnie laughed in disbelief. Soojin raised an eyebrow. "Don't use that tone with me-"

"I will, because you're dense and oblivious, and you need to decide whether you like Shuhua or not."

"Of course I like her! She's my friend!"

"No, I know you like her more than that. You can't keep denying how you feel." Soojin's defenses came crumbling down within a matter of seconds. "I know. But it's hard, Minnie."

"I know, Soojin." She reached over to hold her hands tightly. "But you can't keep doing this to her." Noting Soojin's puzzled expression, her eyes widened. "You do know she's in love with you, right?"

"I- No, she's not." She felt her heart pound in her chest. Could Shuhua really be in love with her? No, she can't be.

"Soojin." Minnie's voice pulled her out of hee thoughts. "She's so open about her feelings for you, i thought it was obvious."

"Honestly, I thought it was all for the fan service."

"Well, it's not." An exasperated sigh. "She's always open about how she feels, she's even said "I love you" and always talks about how you're her favorite person. She praises you so much, she's always there for you when you need her, and she's done so much to make sure you're always okay. Off camera, she's a lot more gentle with you, and tries her hardest to get you to see her how she sees you." Minnie's words sent pangs of guilt to her heart. She's always seen the signs, but always tried to deny it, telling herself it was all wishful thinking.

"I didn't-"

"Everytime you go from cold to affectionate and back to cold, she hurts more and more. Now go talk to her, or I'll make sure Soyeon kicks your ass."

She nods, rushing into the dressing room to find Shuhua. How could she have been so neglectful of Shuhua's feelings? How could her insecurities let her get to this point where she couldn't even tell Shuhua was hurting this much?

A sniffle broke her thoughts apart, and another pang of guilt went through her heart.

"Shuhua? Can I come in?"

A beat of silence passed, then a soft, "come in."

Opening the door to the room, Soojin's heart felt like it was gonna collapse when she took in Shuhua's appearance.

Dry tear tracks sat on her face as fresh ones rolled down the apples of her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose red as well.

"Shushu, I'm so sorry."

She couldn't stop the crack in her voice. Taking a seat by the younger, she pulled her into a tight hug, eyes watery as Shuhua broke into a soft sob.

"I know you don't like me the way I like you." Shuhua forced her words out through each sob. Soojin only held her closer, pressing her cheek on top of her head. "And I'm okay with that. I want to know why you act like I gross you out one second, then the next, you act like I'm important, only to be distant again the next. Am- am I fun to mess around with? Is this your way of getting back at me for being so clingy?"

Soojin didn't bother to stop the tears from roling down her face. But she remained silent, letting Shuhua continue with her rant.

"I know you hate me, unnie. But can you act like you love me for now? Only for these few minutes, then I'll stop. You won't have to pretend anymore, I promise. Just hold me for a little more."

"God, Shuhua, no." She pulled back enough to cup her hands on her face, just like earlier. She rubbed her thumbs against her cheeks to wipe her tears away. "I don't hate you. I could never, even if I tried really hard." She smiled softly, hoping to portray every ounce of love she held for Shuhua in her next words. "Truth is, I'm a dumb and insecure girl who doesn't know how to accept love from others. I don't know how to properly express my love. I try so hard, but I blank out and act mean." She stopped herself for a bit, inching closer to Shuhua's face. "I hurt someone who I love dearly, and there's no way I deserve her at all. But if she'll let me, maybe I can try to show her just how much I do love her? How much I want her to be mine?" She moved in once again, centimeters away from Shuhua's lips.

Shuhua whimpered and closed the distance, bringing Soojin into a passionate kiss. There were no sparks. No fireworks. But there was warmth. A feeling of belonging. They had found home in each other.

They pulled away, eyes wide with both amusement and adoration. "I love you, Shuhua." She muttered so softly, Shuhua would have missed it. "And i'm never letting you go."

"Doesn't look like you'd ever be able to, even if you wanted. Look!" Shuhua held up her hand to show a thin red string wrapped around her ring finger. Soojin followed the string, a grin forming on her face when she found the other end wrapped around her own.

"You're my soulmate, shushu."

"I'm so glad it's you, Soojin. I would have been sad if it wasn't."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence amd just holding each other, a staff member came in to let them know they were ready to film the scenes with the whole group.

Coming out to the set, they were surprised to see more red strings. Some staff had it attached to each other, some strings seemed to stretch out the main doors. But what surprised them were the members.

Minnie and Miyeon looked at them with knowing looks, then looked at each other as though holding a telepathic conversation. Soojin looked at their hands and nodded in understanding.

Shuhua was looking at Yuqi and Soyeon, pulling on Soojin's dress. "Look." Turning to look, Soojin gasped.

They had a string attaching them, too. But it was grey. They themselves don't see the string, the two girls realize. But seeing the subtle longing expression of both their faces, they knew it wouldn't be long until it turned red.

"Are you ready to face the world together, Unnie?" Soojin looked at Shuhua, no longer denying the flutter in her heart. This time, she brought up her hand and kissed the back of it with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! If you actually read through all of it, thank you for reading! I was watching sooshu moments when this idea came to me lol anyway, please leave comments if you enjoyed! It would really mean a lot to me uwu thanks!! Love you ❤


End file.
